Mais je l'aimais
by Willia
Summary: Parfois, je me disais que je devais l'arrêter, avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. Mais je n'y arrivals pas. Car je l'aimais…


Je m'ennuyais hier. Je m'ennuyais beaucoup. Et puis, la fandom des Potterhead, ma toute première, a hurlé mon nom. Il était temps pour moi d'écrire à nouveau pour elle. Tous ses personnages m'ont terriblement manqués, malgré tous les autres que j'ai pu découvrir dans d'autres fandoms. Mais trêve d'héroïsme et de quête épique.

Alors voilà, une petite fiction HP après une pause de cinq bons mois sur cette fandom…

Je tiens à remercier tous ceux qui me lisent, un peu, beaucoup, ou passionnément ; et tout particulièrement à ceux qui me reviewent.  
Et bien Enjoy !

* * *

Tom a toujours eu un petit côté inquiétant. Dans son air trop sage, peut-être. Dans la fine mèche brune qui tombait devant ses yeux vert, ou bien dans le mouvement qu'il faisait pour mettre ses mains dans son dos, comme s'il déléguait toute responsabilité. Ou encore dans son ton si posé, qui me faisait à la fois redouter ce qui allait sortir de ses lèvres, et à la fois désirer l'entendre.

Il y avait tant de secrets, dans ses yeux. L'ambition. La vengeance. Les idées naissantes. Et pourtant tant de douceur. Tant de délicatesse dans ses mouvements, quand il me prenait dans ses bras. Tant de gentillesse, presque de l'amour, quand il posait ses lèvres sur les miennes. Presque.

Car il ne m'a jamais aimé, c'est évident. Je l'ai aimé, moi, pourtant. J'ai aimé ses gestes, sa voix, ses paroles.

Je savais qu'il me mentait, je le savais ! Et lui savait que je l'avais démasqué. Ça ne nous a pas empêché de nous voir. Ça ne m'a pas empêché d'enfouir mes mains dans ses cheveux bruns trop bien coiffés, et ça n'a pas empêché ses doigts de s'égarer sur ma peau. Je l'ai aimé, oh oui ! Je l'ai aimé à en pleurer des nuits durant. Je l'ai aimé à en conserver pour moi tout ce qu'il me confiait.

Les nuits que nous passions ensemble, lorsque nos corps quasiment nus étaient collés, et que sa bouche chatouillait mon oreille, il me disait tout. Tout ce qu'il pensait, tout ce qu'il voulait faire. Et, dans le noir, quand il dormait, je pleurais en silence. Il me faisait terriblement peur. Mais je l'aimais infiniment.

Je savais bien que ça n'irait pas loin, que ça ne durerait pas. Parfois je pensais que je devais le stopper, par n'importe quel moyen. Je devais l'empêcher de sortir de Poudlard, et de mettre ses plans à exécution. Mais je ne savais pas comment faire. J'ai tenté de le persuader que ses préceptes étaient mauvaises, mais il me démentait, et puis posait ses lèvres sur les miennes. Et j'oubliais tout.

J'étais sûre que ça n'était pas trop tard ; jusqu'à une soirée d'Avril. Je l'attendais, à notre point de rendez-vous habituel - une salle de classe abandonnée. Je l'ai attendu des heures durant. La nuit est tombée, la lune s'est levée. Et j'ai encore attendu.

À plus de trois heures du matin, il est arrivé, la cape trempée par la pluie, et une expression satisfaite sur le visage. Il ne m'a rien dit, a retiré sa cape, et m'a embrassé avec une fougue inhabituelle. Cette nuit-là, nous avons fait l'amour à même le mur.

Il ne m'a jamais dit pourquoi il était en retard. Tout ce que je sais, c'est qu'il ne pleuvait pas, dans le parc. Le lendemain, dans un journal moldu auquel j'étais abonné, des décès étranges furent relatés : des corps avaient été retrouvés sans vie dans leur manoir, sans trace de coups, ni aucune autre blessure. Par une nuit pluvieuse, dans un village non loin de là… En lisant ces mots, j'ai vomi. Je n'ai pas pu m'en empêcher. C'était trop tard. Je ne pouvais plus rien pour Tom.

Je l'ai laissé partir, et il ne s'est pas retourné. Je l'ai regardé tuer. Je l'ai combattu. J'ai eu tant de pitié pour lui, j'ai ressenti tant de remords ! Tout ce que j'aurais pu changer, avant cette soirée d'Avril ! Mais je l'aimais. Qu'y pouvais-je…?

* * *

Ginny referma le carnet de cuir en tremblant. Elle jeta un œil à son mari, en train de jouer avec les enfants. Se retournant, elle jeta l'ouvrage dans les flammes.

- Pourquoi tu as fait ça ? s'étonna le Survivant.

Ginny eut un sourire rassurant :

- C'était sans aucune valeur. Un carnet vierge.

Harry ne posa pas plus de question. Ginny plongea les mains dans le carton, et continua à trier les affaires de Minerva MacGonagall, dont ils avaient hérité après sa mort. Elle ne dirait rien à son époux. Il valait mieux ne pas lui rappeler les souvenirs de la guerre, et lui révéler ce genre de choses n'était surement pas une bonne idée. Elle soupira. Tant de morts auraient pu être évités ! Tant de malheurs ! Si la femme amoureuse ne l'avait pas été autant…

* * *

Alors ?

Je ne suis pas vraiment sûre, pour la fin… J'ai besoin de vos avis ! :)

Au passage, c'est ma première Tom/Minerva, j'aimerais savoir si ce pairing vous plait, si vous aimeriez que j'écrive un peu sur eux…

Merci.


End file.
